Aryssa, Child Of Enathia
by pinkpluma
Summary: Maiden from across the Emerald Sea. She's the last of the Papalotl people; is forced to leave her home to stop spindrens from invading her land. Her presence in Tortall will cause an uproar but makes her the next great maiden hero of Tortall. Please read!


Foreshadow:

_**The stars illuminated the night sky, and the emerald sea was at peace because of two very special guests it carried on its back..**_

_**Six-year-old Aryssa looked at her mother Amada. Aryssa's long dark hair whipped on her face , and her purple / violet eyes shown no concern. They had been at sea for a week., but her mother's magic was moving the small boat faster than humanly possible. Soon their voyage, a journey that would take humans two months to travel , was coming to an end. Aryssa closed her watery eyes, as the salty tears fell down her rosy checks. She would be in Tortall , far from her beloved home of Enathia. Her heart ached. "Every one is gone in Enathia," she whispered "they are all dead, there are no more Papalotl. Not even high in the canopy sky." **_

_November 10 - December 20 420 HE _

_(a little over a year , before Alanna and Thom's birth)_

The afternoon sun warmed the cold November sky. Aaron was sitting on the edge of the fountain, situated in the middle of the beautiful garden; when a small breeze caressed his handsome face and whipped droplets of water on his arms and black pants. He looked down at his light grey short sleeve shirt, it was slightly wet. For moment, he closed his violet eyes in annoyance, and played with his dark mustache and strong jaw line. He stood, and gathered his paint brushes, oil paints, and canvas in his bulging arms.

His eyes searched around the garden, towards the apple trees, towards the clear blue Crystal Lake across the rose garden, and to the Great Fern Pavilion on the left side of the rose bushes. Nothing. He sharpened his vision when suddenly, the summer breeze ruffled his dark shoulder length hair and brought to him the sweet smell of the red roses. He looked towards that direction, as he straighten his silky mane with his strong hands. There he thought , on a bench by the rose bushes sat the pretty fairy of the summer breeze, Nasinia.

Their eyes met, and his eyes flared into irritation as he looked at her soft green ones. Her blond hair was long and soft to her waist, she wore a green sleeveless dress that fell to her feet. Nasinia began to toy with him for a second time by exposing her bare legs and feet. She spread her white bird-like wings bringing another breeze towards him. She covered her mouth with her small elegant hands and winked at Aaron. He signed. He was not interested.

Aaron walked towards a small path that lead to the Great Fern Pavilion. The colorful stones underneath his black boots made an interesting marching sound. He hissed under his breathe and on his way to the pavilion he stopped by Nasinia. He stood in front of her, his violet eyes deepening in color, and his tall frame of 6'4" cast a large shadow over her small body. She remained motionless on the bench as she looked up at him. His deep voice rumbled and said, "You interrupted my work!"

Nasinia grinned. His fury did nothing to her, after all she did controlled the wind. She looked toward the Great Fern Pavilion. Her green eyes fell on two young fairies, the subjects of Aaron's canvas. Aurora and her twin sister Amada. The pretty fairies sat on the floor of the pavilion. Amada carried on her lap a violin and Aurora a feather pen and scroll. They were talking to each other and seemed to pay little attention to Aaron and Nasinia.

From the corner of her eye, the beautiful blond fairy saw Aaron's gaze on Aurora, the dawn fairy of Tortall. Nasinia twitched her delicate nose and turned her gaze towards the handsome cat god, Aaron. She smiled as she recalled an earlier conversation she had over heard from Aurora and Amada. "You know, she does not want a relationship with you."

Her comment caused Aaron to blush, and she teased him again by thrusting her right foot between his long legs. He raised his left eyebrow and regarded her with annoyance.

She continued to rub her tiny foot between his legs, as she said "on the other, I am a lonely fairy . . . ." Aaron stepped backed away from her, secured the bundle in his arms and walked on to the pavilion without a word to her.

Nasinia, signed as her thoughts consumed her. She pouted her small lip, "I am stuck here in the Realm of the Gods until next year when summer approaches." She stood up, grabbed a red rose by its stem from a near by bush and pulled it off. She then twirled the stem and flower in her hands as she looked at the cat god Aaron, leaving her. "I am not going to get anywhere with him." Nasinia then stepped forward away from the bushes dropping the red rose to the ground. . She looked beyond the Crystal Lake and spotted a god with antlers on his head. Her face brighten. Nasinia then spread out her white feather wings and vanished into the heavenly air as a soft summer breeze . . . . searching for another god to play with, one that would fill her lonely winter's days.

XXXXXX

Aaron walked towards Amada and Aurora. He could hear their conversation from far away but blocked it out of his mind. He hadn't needed to be near them to hear them nor near them to work on his canvas. He had keen hearing, and his violet eyes allowed him to see far into the distance or in the dark. In addition, he could see spirits or ghosts, and he saw details that could be easily over looked by others. So, Aaron's great attention to detail gave him the easiness to become a great painter and sketch artist. Today, he had chosen to paint his friends from the far distance because he did not want any interruption. Nasinia though had to show up . . . . made him lose his concentration.

Still angry, Aaron's strides became quicker as he got closer to the Great Fern Pavilion at the end of the paved road. The area was surrounded by red and green ferns, and for as long as he could remember; it was a favorite spot for the two fairies. Both young women were his best friends, and he enjoyed painting them. However, during the summer he had fallen in love with Aurora . . . . .

Aaron did not like falling in love. It was in his nature to enjoy his sovereignty and independence. Cats are like that. Either way, he was to self-observed and proud to have begun to notice her. Yet, he did noticed Aurora. He thought, he enjoyed himself too much. He knew that he was handsome but cared little about his looks. However, his hair was important and it needed to be in place. So, he groomed his dark curls frequently by using his long fingers as a comb.

Unfortunately, Aaron was in love and the feeling was testing his freedom. He was not pleased because this new feeling tested his free mind as he constantly thought of Aurora. However, Nasinia had brought up a good point, Aurora was not interested in him. Now, Nasinia would be a nice play toy for him, but he did not like her too much. She was a mirror image of his persona, too independent, too self observed -the summer breeze. Not a good match for him! So, no matter the outcome, he would always love Aurora.

Now, Aurora was a great friend. She was different. She had always been different. Aurora was not brushed off by his independence or vanity, and for this reason and many others, he enjoyed her company. And oh he thought, she was pretty but not a beauty like Nasinia. Aurora had a small frame, a tiny stubborn chin, and a delicate nose. Her hair was a scarlet red and it fell straight down her back. Her fairy wings were bird-like and similar to Nasinia's. But, most intriguing and disturbing of all were her eyes, purple gems on her pretty face, just like his . . . .

Unfortunately, Aurora's duty was to his uncle Mithros, and not to Aaron's love stricken heart. She was a virgin and could not love at all until someone could take her place. When she and her twin sister were made immortals by Mithros one hundred years ago they had a difficult time fitting into the world of gods. Aaron was the youngest of all the Great Mother's twenty children and easily ignored. So, it was not difficult to sneak out of his mother's watch and be friend the two maidens. Aurora was made the fairy of the morning dawn, and helped Mithros bring in sunlight into the land of Tortall. Her duty made Mithros' job easier. Even so, she helped humans. She was especially beloved by warriors regarded her as the fighter's hope after a long battle. At her pleasing, she would sometimes brush her healing light on wounded soldiers and knights on the battle grounds.

As Aaron approached the pavilion steps, and Amada stood up to help him with his cargo. She smooth out her pale yellow dress and said, "I see that Nasinia was busy with you!" He tilted his head up towards the sky; he was not at all pleased with her teasing. He then looked at her and handed her his brushes. Amada was identical to Aurora, except that she had long blond hair with red highlights. Her role with humans was as the fairy of players. She enjoyed music, singing, dancing, writing poetry, and theater. She played several musical instruments. Amada though, preferred to use her singing voice and the violin when she was in the Real of the Gods.

Once his things were placed neatly in the corner Amada and Aaron sat on either side of Aurora. The afternoon sun was slowly fading into the horizon, and Aurora would not be staying too long with them. Tomorrow she will be in the human world to bring out the sun's rays into Tortall. Aurora seemed quiet and not her usual self. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she rested her chin on top. Aaron moved closer to her, being careful with her lavender dress. He asked, "What is wrong love?" She lifted her head to look at him. He could see that she had been crying, and he embraced her with his left arm to comfort her.

"Tell him Aurora" said Amada.

"I can not Amada." She rested her head on Aaron's shoulder.

"Yes, tell me. You can trust me. We have been long time friends," he said to her with a curious look in his eyes.

Aurora took a large gulp of air, "I am in love with . . . ." Aaron's eyes lit up for a few seconds. Maybe their was some hope for him after all!

And then she softly whispered the end of her thought "a human."

"What!" He hissed, her comment causing him to leap up into the air.

"Aaron, please be understanding." cried Amada.

"A human! Who is this human?" he spit. He composed himself and sat next to her again. He studied her eyes not sure if her heard her right.

"Aaron, I know how you feel about me, but I can not help it. Please understand! Do not be angry with me!"

"Your mad," he cried "falling in love with humans can bring trouble. Especial if you want to be with them . . . .Who is he?"

"He is a knight in Tortall. He is so interesting, Aaron. His name is Lord Alan of Trebond. I love him, and I plan on meeting him soon."


End file.
